Surprise from the Future
by lollipop1141
Summary: It was just a stroll through the mall (after a disastrous meeting for the umpteenth time), when Kazuha sees a crying child. Feeling responsible, she helps her. Until she finds out the truth! How will Heiji react to this news? A Heizuha fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This another new story and I'm probably going to make this a two-shot so I hope you'll like this! Please excuse some of the grammatical and spelling errors due to the rush of writing this...**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

People. shops. Dresses. Sounds. Smell.

Kazuha walked down the mall, an irritated sigh coming now and then. Heiji had hung her up for 2 hours after he said that they would go to this awesome restaurant.

She was about to smash a wall, when she stopped, a few inches away from the surface. She took a deep breath, dropped her hand and kept on walking.

Heiji was an ahou and he did it so many times that she finally got used to it; which kinda sucked. Maybe she was better off without him. As she was about to leave the building, a small girl's crying stopped her in her tracks and turn around.

A small 7 year girl with jet black hair tied with a green ribbon was sobbing, tears falling down her face, soaking her lime green dress. Kazuha rushed at her.

"Little girl, are you lost?" She asked her gently. The girl turned her bright green eyes on her and a watery smile lit up on the kid's face. She jumped on Kazuha's arms and buried her face in her chest, hugging the shocked teenager tightly.

What the girl said next was unbelievable.

"**Mama**, where were you? I was so scared!"

Kazuha was frozen solid. She couldn't understand why she called her mama. Yes, it did send a warm feeling inside her, but she wasn't her child! And she certainly didn't do it yet! She was still a virgin! There must be some kind of mistake!

She patted the 7-year-old's head gently as she said, "There, there. I'm here now. But I'm not your mom. Maybe you mistook me from somebody else."

The kid looked up at her, her face sad and heart-wrenching. "S-so you're not my mama? You're not Touyama Kazuha?"

Kazuha frowned. This was all starting to go crazy. "What's your name?"

"Hattori Mamo."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Heiji. That helpless ahou, had a child?! What was the meaning of this?! And what's more…The girl wasn't hers.

Wait a minute. But Mamo had just said that Kazuha was her mom so…

A blush exploded on her face. Mamo tilted her head, looking at Kazuha in confusion. "Mama?"

"Mamo-chan, when were you born?"

Mamo told her. Kazuha covered a hand on her mouth, trying to swallow down her, what, panic? Excitement? She didn't know. But what she knew that She would have Mamo ten years from now…with Heiji.

This was too much for the teenage girl. Her head started to swim, but the girl's worried whimper brought her back to attention. You could call it a mother's intuition, but Kazuha now felt responsible for her.

Kazuha took her hand and touched the child – her child's cheek. She smiled warmly at the laughter of Mamo, who giggled at her ticklish touch. "Are you hungry, Mamo-chan? Would you like something to eat?"

"Hai!"

And so with that, Kazuha led her to a restaurant that she and Heiji always used to go to and watched the hungry child gulp down three bowls of ramen, slightly surprised at her big appetite. But this was Heiji's child, so it was no wonder that the child would be the same as her father.

"So Mamo-chan, how exactly did you get lost?" Kazuha asked her. Mamo frowned, thinking hard.

"Eto…something involving wormholes, reverse physics, and warps...I'm not so sure. But at least I got here in the past without any mutational incidents!" Mamo grinned innocently as Kazuha stared at her.

Her child was a genius!

And she came from the future?!

"But, why?" Kazuha asked her. Mamo's face grew afraid, tears pooling in her eyes. Kazuha suddenly rushed to her side as the little girl cried. Kazuha comforted her. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I shouldn't have asked. It was that scary?"

Her daughter nodded, still clinging to her mom. Kazuha untangled Mamo from herself and wiped the kid's nose, putting the money on the table before picking up the child and going home.

"Let's go to mama's house now, okay? You will be safe there."

=.=

"Heiji, come to my house. I need to talk to you."

That last sentence sent Heiji thinking of the worst things he had done to her, and he immediately felt that he was wading in dangerous waters. He said, "A-ano, Kazuha, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry, and please don't kill me."

"What? No, Heiji I'm not talking about how you ditched me this afternoon, ahou. I'm asking you to come due to…family circumstances." She said the last part so softly Heiji had to strain his ears to hear it. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Just hurry!"

"Haii." He rolled his eyes. Fussy woman.

"And Heiji?"

"Hm?"

"Just…just don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I freak out?"

But the line was dead and he was speaking to an empty end. He glared at the phone and then sighed, hopping on to his bike and rode to Kazuha's house.

=.=

He found her pacing up and down the yard, wringing her hands anxiously. He switched his motorbike off and opened the gate, striding inside like he owned the place. "Tadaima." He said.

Kazuha jumped at him and suddenly went red. He grew curious. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She fiddled with her hair, her shirt, her eyes not looking at him. Heiji grew annoyed at this. He leaned in so near their noses were almost touching. He put his hand on her forehead, asking, "Do you have a fever or something?"

She slapped his hand away, still embarrassed. She mumbled. "You probably won't believe this but…" She called out to the house. "Mamo-chan, please come here."

Heiji's heart stopped as he looked at the approaching kid. The girl looked so much like Kazuha! She looked so much like his childhood friend that she might be her…no, that's impossible. That can't happen!

Just thinking of Kazuha doing **it **with someone made his blood boil. He shook the thoughts from his head. If Kazuha would hide it from him, it'd take only a few days for him to find out. Something like this…something this big could never have happened under his watch.

"Heiji." Kazuha said quietly, her hand at Mamo's back. He swallowed and answered.

"What is it?"

"**This is Mamo. She's my child."**

* * *

**Okay, finally done with this! Yaaaaayy! Exams are done and I have two weeks of winter break! Oh yeah! I hope you liked it!**

**Until next chapter! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas and Happy December! Tis the season to be eating! And love, of course, but…meh. XDD It's Christmas break for me and I can now sleep and eat as much as I can! As my friends always say, "eat now, regret later."**

**Anyway, I won't keep on ranting here. I give you Heiji and Kazuha!**

* * *

"**This is Mamo. She's my child.**"

Heiji's ears could not believe what they just heard.

_Hear again,_ said his brain. _Are you deaf?!_

_We are hearing! And no, we are not deaf! Kazuha has a child, dammit! _His ears said in reply.

"You're lying. Tell me you're lying." Heiji said, taking a step back, looking back and forth between Kazuha and the girl. "That can't be true, right?!"

Kazuha looked down at her shoes and said softly, "It's true Heiji. She's my child. But let me explain!"

"Shut up! So you're telling me that you've kept this information from me for ten years?! Kazuha, what the hell?!"

"Listen to me will you, ahou!"

"How can I listen to you when you-you-argh! How could you Kazuha! I'm your bestfriend!"

"And a bestfriend is supposed to listen first before jumping to conclusions! You're a detective, aren't you? How can I give birth to a child in the age of seven!?"

Heiji stopped his rising panic and blinked. He put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "You have a point."

Kazuha sighed. "Finally. Anyway-"

"Who's the father?"

Kazuha looked at his frowning face. "What?"

"Who's her dad?" Heiji asked her again. Kazuha started to blush.

"Her dad is...um…"

"Not here?! So that bastard left you this child and went off somewhere, leaving you to take care of her all alone!? Tell me where he is and I'll punch him in the face!"

"Heiji! Calm down! This isn't like you at all! And why do you care if my husband is here or not!?"

Heiji froze. Why did he care? Because she's his childhood friend, of course he had to take care of her. Didn't he promise her that he wouldn't let her get hurt? So it's quite reasonable that he had to give that bastard who left her alone with a child a good beating for leaving his Kazuha to fend for herself- hold on a minute!

**His Kazuha?!**

He did not just say that! Rewind and start all over! He did not just claim that she is his! Kazuha isn't an object! She a perfectly beautiful human being that deserves respect and love from - okay stop that, brain!

Heiji took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Okay, now what? How did you get a child without me knowing anything?"

Before Kazuha could say anything, Mamo cried and leaped into Heiji's arms.

"**Papa! I missed you!**" The young girl said, hugging the detective of the West tightly. Heiji turned to stone, his mind grounding to a halt.

For the millionth time, his brain said, what!?

"I-who-wha-me and Kazuha-asdfghjk- haaaaa!?"

Kazuha chuckled at the scene, a light blush on her cheeks. Sure, Heiji found that pretty cute, but what the heck did this kid just say!?

She said that he and Kazuha were…her parents?!

That's impossible! It's atrocious! How could he do **it** with anyone, much less, Kazuha of all people!? No way! He would never do that!

_But then again,_ his heart said, _if Kazuha had this child with someone else, what would you do?_

I would…

"Papa?" Mamo's voice pierced through his mind, shattering his thoughts. He looked down at her. Kazuha's daughter – or his daughter – looked so much like her mother. She had Kazuha's stubborn chin, her beautiful shaped face, and luscious black hair. But those eyes. Those bright intelligent eyes were his.

He smiled hesitantly at the child. "Mamo-chan, was it? How did you get here?"

"She came from the future." Kazuha piped up. Heiji stared so intensely at her, she started to grow uneasy. "Uhh, Heiji?"

Heiji snapped out of it. "Huh? What now? The future, you say?"

Mamo nodded. "Hai. I came from the future. You and mama didn't change at all!" She laughed and added, "But papa is always so sweet to mama after one of their 'debates'. He always gives her chocolate!"

Kazuha raised an eyebrow at this and grinned at Heiji. "Eehhh, is that so? So then I guess you have to start practicing now, Heiji."

"Urusen." The detective muttered, putting his child down on the ground. "But why did you come here, Mamo-chan?"

The seven-year-old kid looked at both of them and in a pleading voice, she said, "Papa, do you still have the omamori mama gave you?"

Heiji pulled out his phone, the purple charm dangling from its strap. "Here it is. Why?"

Mamo turned to Kazuha. "How about you, mama?"

Kazuha reached for the string around her neck, but couldn't find it. "Ara, where could it have gone? I think I lost it!"

"No way…" Mamo looked at her hands, calculations running in her hand. "If mama loses her charm then…then…"

"Then what?" Heiji asked her.

Mamo looked at him, her eyes wide in fear.

"**Then I and mama will cease to exist.**"

=.=

"You're so careless, ahou!" Heiji said to his childhood friend as they searched her room for the charm.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Kazuha huffed, pushing through boxes and looking under the bed. Heiji just grunted in irritation as he searched high and low for that charm.

What Mamo had said after that had startled and worried him. If Kazuha wouldn't be able to find her charm in this time in less than 24 hours, Mamo would disappear. And what's more, Kazuha would die in the future. He didn't know how, but it involved something magical about that charm that had protected Kazuha during the time she was pregnant.

Heiji would not admit that he got married and had a child with his childhood friend, but he would do anything not to lose her. Not now, not later, not ever.

"Where did you last see it?" Heiji asked her. Kazuha suddenly stood up and snapped her fingers.

"I remember! It was during the time when I was changing for aikido practice, I took it off so that it wouldn't bother me. It's probably still in my locker somewhere."

And with that said, Heiji, Kazuha, and Mamo quickly went to school and gathered at the back of the aikido girl's clubroom. Luckily, the clubroom was open.

"You guys wait outside; I'll just go in and check." Kazuha said to them as she opened the door and stepped through. Heiji frowned as Mamo held his hand.

"You be careful." He said. Kazuha raised an eyebrow at this but grinned.

"Ah. I'll be right back."

And with that, the clubroom door slid shut. Heiji sighed and looked down at his future daughter. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait for mama for quite a while."

Mamo stared at him and then smiled widely. "Hai, papa."

Ten minutes passed and they were about to go sit at one of the benches when a scream pierced through the air. Heiji instantly knew what was happening and dashed back to the clubroom.

"Kazuha!" He cried out as he slammed the door open. There was no one inside. Heiji looked around in desperation, but then spotted two things lying on the ground. "No way…"

He picked up Kazuha's fallen charm and a note.

_I've taken your wife. Come to the top of the Tsutenkaku Tower at 21:00. Bring your kid._

_If not, you won't be seeing your precious woman anytime anymore._

_-Mist-_

Mamo came inside the room. "Papa?"

"They've taken her." Heiji crushed the note, his whole figure trembling in rage. "Mamo-chan, do you know who this Mist guy is?"

Mamo nodded. "He's the bad guy that wanted to kill mama because she went and married you instead of him."

"That bastard… When I meet him, I'll kick his ass!"

=.=

"Kazuha!"

Heiji skidded to a stop as he tried to digest what was going on in front of him. Kazuha saw him arrived and grinned.

"Oh, Heiji, you're here."

"'You're here', my ass! What the heck are you doing?!"

Kazuha looked around her as the wind ruffled her hair. Heiji had finally reach the top of the tower, only to see a middle-aged man and Kazuha sitting down on the ground having tea, waiting for him. "Well, you were kinda late and I got bored and this person calling himself 'Mist' or something had tea, so we decided to wait for you."

"O-oi, Touyama-san, you agreed that you wouldn't spill the beans to him." Mist protested. Kazuha covered her mouth.

"Oh right, I forgot, sorry. But you know, Mist-san, Heiji will find out the plan sooner or later."

Heiji could not understand what was going on. "What the heck?!"

Kazuha and Mist looked at each other. "Should we tell him the plan?"

"Let's just tell him. It's too late anyway."

Kazuha nodded and faced her childhood friend. "Heiji, The point of the note and the capture was because Mist-san wanted to marry the future me. However, since I was – or going to be – married already he decided to persuade my past self to reconsider my marriage with you. But I wasn't hurt, don't worry. He's not that bad of a guy, right?"

Mist nodded nervously. "Y-yeah."

Heiji frowned as his eyebrows creased. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Mamo burst out from behind him.

"Mama!" Mamo cried as she headed for her mom. Kazuha jumped up.

"Mamo!"

**BANG!**

It was too late for Kazuha and Heiji as they saw the bullet come out from Mist's gun and embed itself deep in Mamo's chest, red blossoming her dress.

"NOOOOOO!"

Heiji dashed out and caught his future daughter before she could fall on the ground, lying limp in his arms. Kazuha whipped out her hand and disarmed the man, dislocating his shoulder and tightly tied his hands with her ribbon. Mist just laughed in a crazy manner, his eyes wild.

"It was never you from the beginning, Touyama-san. I just needed you and your husband to bring the child to me. Because of her…because of her, my whole underworld business collapsed!" He laughed hysterically. "But I've gotten my revenge. I've done my part. We're all gonna go to the other side sooner or later. I just made it faster for her. hehehehehe….hehehhehee…ahahahahahaha!"

Kazuha clenched her fists, tears rolling down her face. "You're despicable." With a trembling hand, she slowly picked up the gun from the ground, pointing it at the man's face. Heiji's eyes grew wide as he gently laid down his daughter on the ground, put his jacket on top of her and rushed towards his bestfriend.

He grabbed the gun and shoved it up at the sky as she pulled the trigger, sending the projectile upwards. Heiji pried her fingers from the weapon and threw it aside. "You're not a murderer, Kazuha."

"But he- but he…To our daughter…" Kazuha buried her face on his chest and cried like never before. Heart-wrenching sobs shook her frame as Heiji wrapped his arms around her.

"Mama…"

Kazuha lifted her face up and getting out of Heiji's embrace, rushed towards her daughter's side. She clutched the child's hand. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?"

Mamo's eyes fluttered open as she smiled weakly at her mother. She tugged a string from around her neck and pulled out the soaked and damaged charm that had saved her life. "The bullet still hit me, but it's not fatal…Don't cry, mama."

"Mamo-chan." Kazuha hugged her child gently, glad that she was safe. Badly hurt, but safe.

Suddenly, the air above the tower seemed to distort and to Heiji and Kazuha's amazement, several flying cars came out from the hole. A dark skinned man with a tall but lean build in a suit and tie hopped out and rushed towards Kazuha and Mamo as men in a police uniform arrested Mist. Kazuha blushed.

It was Heiji in his adult form; more handsome and more refined. Heiji raised his eyebrows and grinned. _I look pretty good._

Adult Heiji stopped. "Kazuha…"

"Heiji…?!"

"Papa." Mamo raised her hands up. Adult Heiji leaned down and carried his daughter, gently removing Kazuha's charm from around the child's neck and handed it to his childhood friend. Kazuha rose and took it, still amazed at how Heiji was going to look in a few years' time.

"You're really Heiji, right? The future Heiji?"

"What do you expect, ahou? No one can look as handsome as this man right here." The teenage Heiji boasted as the two same people shared a grin. Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"Just a tip to you, when Kazuha gets to **that **stage, ya gotta give her chocolate. Tons of it or else you'll see the other end of the blade." Adult Heiji winked. Teenage Heiji sweat-dropped.

"I am really going to marry her, aren't I?" Heiji asked. Adult Heiji shrugged as he got on the floating car.

"It's up to you. You still have plenty of years to decide. No need to rush. But what I can say is," Adult Heiji looked at Kazuha and smiled. "No matter what time or era, she'll always stay as Kazuha and it'll totally be worth it."

Mamo waved her hand. "Bye mama, papa."

"Goodbye Mamo-chan."

With that, the crew disappeared in a blink of an eye – literally.

"Well?"

Heiji glanced at Kazuha. "Well what?"

"What are we going to do now?" She asked him. Heiji shrugged as he picked up his jacket, shook off the dust and shoved it to her.

"What do you expect, ahou? Of course we're gonna go on with our daily lives, school and detective work." Heiji said in a matter of fact way. Kazuha rolled her eyes again as she slipped his jacket on. But she froze at his next words. "**But a few years after university graduation, we're gonna get married, got that?**"

Kazuha's face exploded in red as she stood frozen on one spot. Heiji looked back and frowned. "What are you waiting for, ahou? Cat got your tongue?"

"A-are you sure ya wanna marry me?" Kazuha asked him softly. He stared at her and sighed.

He strode over to her and closed the gap between their lips. She squeaked at the contact, but didn't pull away for one, Heiji wouldn't let her. And two, it was kinda nice.

Heiji broke away too soon for her liking and grinned. "That's my sealed promise, ahou. Don't ya dare think of a divorce under my watch."

"I won't." Kazuha promised. He nodded as he took her hand and they walked down the tower. "We will meet Mamo-chan again, won't we?"

"Of course we will. She's our child."

"Thank you, Heiji."

"Eh? What for?"

"It's nothing. Just saying."

Heiji shrugged. "You're welcome then."

Kazuha smiled as she looked forward to the future.

=.=

A sneak peek at what the Adult Kazuha found out about her daughter's exploits.

"Heiji, what happened to our daughter?!"

"Jeez Kazuha, you're going to make me deaf. It's a miracle I can still hear."

"Shut up! You were supposed to watch over her for a few hours in the house, making sure she doesn't go too far with her time travelling machine. And do you know what I find? I find our daughter lying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound because you took your eyes off her!"

"I love you?"

"That won't work on me, Heiji!"

"I have chocolates. Dark and vanilla flavor."

"Nnnggg…."

"You still look nice even now."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Although you seemed to have gained some weight around the sides."

"Wha - I did not! Heiji, come back here! You won't get away with this!"

* * *

**I totally did not plan for this to become an action fanfic! And I did not plan for these plot twists...Apparently my hands and brain have a..ahem, mind of their own. Oh well, I'm glad I got it done… And I hope you liked the suspense of this!**

**See ya again next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
